Wish
by DevilsNvrCry
Summary: Once Upon a Time there was a lonely prince who lived in a large castle...never mind. All right I'm coming clean. He wasn't really a prince he was more of a monster. A monster who made a not so simple wish...but you gotta trust me on one thing there was plenty of magic. Warning: DeucexJackson, Yaoi


**Warning this story is a Yaoi story meaning it contains Boy's Love. It also has other original pairings. **

**Some of the informations has been altered. **

**And it takes place in Monster High although it's their senior year. **

* * *

**~Jackson Jekyll**

* * *

Monster High. A system of education that was created for the extraordinary monsters of legend…Honestly that's all I have at the moment. What else can I say about it?

Hmmm…

This is simply tooo much pressure for one mortal. Wait, that's a good start.

Everyday I travel 10 miles, on foot, to school. Most of the time the weather sparkles and basks in the Earth's beauty. The other times well, something is happening at school…like Magical stuff. So this school, Monster High, is where people like me go. By that as "normies" (regular people) refer to us as MONSTERS.

However, let me be the first one to inform you that we are just trying to belong.

Remember Dracula, the Werewolf, Frankenstein, the Jekyll's they all had their own children who attend this High School.

I of-course am a rare exception to this case since I, in a matter of speaking, am different from everyone else and I stem from the bloodline of the Jekyll's. Which means that I am.

**Part Man **

**Part Monster **

As humans we a-lot of times struggle to be accepted. And I more than anyone know what it feels to be an outcast. Especially when you are born to a family who fears that very part of you. Because everything that humanity had ever done to the monster race had somehow become my burden. I guess that's the reason I stopped going to school at a very young age. That and Holt came into the picture.

Obviously this caused two very different personalities.

On one hand there was Holt a boy who was full of spunk. Energetic. Friendly. With a big enough drive to start his very own music carrier. Then there was me, a boy who was insecure, quiet and hard to get along with.

You see the legend states that three generations ago my great grandfather used a very toxic chemical that bonded itself to our DNA. My mother called this the Jekyll mutation. As the generations passed the mutations became more and more stabilized although it still created dual personalities within the host, now because of this my mother believes that maybe if she can pin point the mutation she could possibly find a way to separate the human and the monster side of me.

Although I fear that my mutation might have evolved passed the expectation of past generations—which is not many—because once I came of age (17) I realized something had shifted between Holt and I. Holt—my alter ego—and I were able to live one life able to transform at will. He saw what I saw we were now one being?

I think I'm okay with the monster inside of my head.

**~Monster High Laboratory **

**Holt**: Dude! I don't think you should combine those two chemicals.

**Jackson**_**: [Irritated]**_Look! I know what I'm doing

**Holt**_: __**[Speaks calmly]**_All I'm saying is that those compounds don't mix

**Jackson**_**:**__** [Sighs] **_I know. I'm just exhausted we've been at this for a whole week and we still haven't made any progress.

**Holt**_:[__**Chuckles**_] Maybe if we had more than three hours of sleep…Jackson?...Jackson?

**Jackson**: _**[Startled**__] _Huh? Sorry? I was just trying to read these notes. I don't understand what our Grandfather was trying to do. These notes are all over the place. I mean if this mutation has attached itself to our DNA how can we expect to detach anything with an "antidote".

**Holt: **You do forget "normie" that your limitations don't apply to us. This is Monster High where the Magical meets the Mystical.

**Jackson**_**: [Sighs]**_Yes, yes, yes. I know but I can still be skeptical…what if our, our, DNA hasn't truly bonded with the mutation. I mean it could be that because were young nothing has truly happened…what if-

**Holt: **_**[Groans] **_You're so boring!

**Jackson:****[**_**Sighs**_**] **I know but honestly…I'm scared

**Holt: [**_**Laughs**_**] **I know.

**Jackson**: **[**_**Mumbles**_**]** Things have gotten weird between us hasn't it?

**Holt**: No. Or we could both be crazy

Quickly glancing at my Grandfathers notes I noticed his frantic search for a cure. I know I shouldn't look much into his penmanship but I can tell the difference. At first I notice his calm state. His longing to go beyond the human limitations then came desperation and finally the madness… it's all here. And that's the scary part. I know Holt doesn't worry much about it…but my mind is always on trying to steer clear from that very same fait.

**Thinking.**

**Always Thinking. **

Because a part of me believes that the road my grandfather laid out between the covers of his books…is what awaits all the Jekyll's.

It's this realization that has me awake at night and I'm beginning to lose sleep.

**One Sheep **

**Two Sheep**

That's what I've been reduced to. Counting sheep.

Oh well. Locking the door to the laboratory I make my way through the crowded halls of Monster High. Holt seems to take a particular interest being surrounded by the many masses of monsters. Hence his howling...

**Holt: **Hey we still have two hours before school starts. How about we play Casket-ball? Great de-stressor…Damn look at Frankie-fine!

**Jackson:****[**_**Stop to Think**_**]**I think that's a great idea.

**Holt: [**_**Sarcasm**_**] **Hey! Frankie is mine!

**Jackson**: [**Sighs**] You really do have the span of a Goldfish…don't you. Plus, I was talking about the Casket-Ball game. Hope you're ready for a great Ass-kicking!

_**Holt: [Howls] **_Finally he listens.

For once my OCD wasn't knocking. I knew what Holt wanted by suggesting this game…I knew he wanted me to concentrate only on him. Of-course during times like this, I indulged my animal.

_**Holt: [Teasing] **_Show me Jackson**. **Show me how you make a first impression.

There are something's I could never admit to Holt. Like now. This feeling crossing between us did things to me made me feel the monster inside me. Because of him it heightened my senses and made me more aware of my human limitations. The irony, these monsters wanted nothing more than to be human or as close to it as possible...me, I wanted to free Holt from the monster that was me.

**Holt:[**_**Rapping**_**] ** _Wanted to receive attention for my music… fame made me a balloon cause my ego inflated _

Without much though I concentrated on the game that lay before me. I had a record to beat…This was a secret passion of mine one that allowed me to work all aspects of my body, something, that numbed my brain.

**Holt: **_Now I ain't much of poet but I know somebody once told me to seize the moment and don't squander it. Cause you never know when it might be over…_

Quickly I tossed the ball calculating the amount of pressure, the distance, and velocity I needed to use in-order to make the shot…and for once in my life, and with all the hope in my heart I wished for someone to intervene between Holt and myself because the very thing that I love is being conquered and I can't seem to stop it.

I simply wished for Holt to be free.

**SCORE**

The adrenaline rushed through my veins and I wasn't quite sure what exactly was happening but it caused my mind to go blank…something had happened. I was logical –that's what I told myself—and as I searched for the root of the problem I realized my heart was beating like crazy

"Jackson-" someone called but in that instance I realized that my vision had blurred. Which meant that my brain had shut itself off.

I was also becoming hysterical

"Jackson…dude?" Once his voice called to me again I realized that something had changed. This feeling overcame me one that felt as if I didn't belong.

"Jackson? Dude, are you okay? You look different…and your hair, its super long."

I stayed still trying my hardest not to panic…My brain was back on -at least the part that I needed to clearly think- and in that moment of clarity I realized why my body had gone through such a dramatic change…Holt?

**Holt?**

Was it the mutation, had it finally caught up to me after lying dormant for a whole year? Had I somehow missed a detail-had my calculations…

"Jackson? It's Heath"

Without warning I jumped into Heath's arms. I wasn't sure exactly what had caused a sudden shift in my DNA but it had caused more damage than my theories had anticipated. I couldn't think about it anymore it was gone…he was gone.

I felt alone…no I was alone.

"Its okay Jackson…please stop crying. Ahhh-guys what do I do?" Heath stammered

Suddenly strong hands gripped my face. Their was a part of me that knew what had happened but I knew that if I had acknowledge it fully…then it would mean that it had to be real. That possibly wasn't something I wanted to accept.

I'm not sure when it had happened but I had caught his gaze. Even behind his shades I saw the slits in his eyes all the while his snakes tried to comfort me. However my mind had other plans as it racked itself full of theories and questions.

"He's gone." I whispered

Dependency on another was not in my vocabulary but this…this time there was a void that was slowly consuming me the loneliness was spreading. This was now something that was beyond my realm of thinking.

"Come, let's take you home"

It took Deuce 30 minutes to drive to my house another 5 minutes to carry me into my home and another second for me to realize 'oh shit, I like this guy'

**Deuce:** Are your parents home?

**Jackson: **_[__**Sighs and whispers**__] _No…I live alone.

**Deuce: **You said he was gone. Who is he?

**Jackson**: [_**In a broken voice**_] Holt. He's not here –**points to head**—anymore. Wait a minute! Grandfathers notes…the answer-

**Deuce: **_[__**Confused**__]_Wait what?

I don't think I have ever exerted myself to this point of exhaustion even as I slipped my mind lingered on one thing. What was the cause of this? And how was this going to affect my physical and mental capabilities?

**Deuce**: Where are you running to Jackson?

**Jackson**: [_**Panting**_] My Grandfather the original Jekyll left a series of notes behind for future descendants I have them in my possession…and maybe it will hold the answers to my question….

As much as my body screamed in agony and my mind pushed back the numbness that it was experiencing I couldn't place why Deuce of all people was currently in my house trying to help me of all people.

Remember that void…yeah it was instantly forgotten. Once my mind fully understood the gravity of the situation I understood. Deuce, the man I have loved since freshman year was in my home quietly hovering over me. I decided to look away from the papers that I held and with much courage met his gaze.

**M-O-N-S-T-E-R, Monsters-Monsters yes we are. **

Without much warning, just like his ringtone, I collided headfirst into him…music still made me panic or what others called it twitchy. An old habit that was hard to get rid of.

**Deuce**: [_**Groans**_] Dude?

**Jackson**: [_**Without warning he begins to panic**_] O-m-g Deuce. I didn't mean it. Thephoneranfandthenit'sanoldhabbitthathasn'tdied.

**Deuce**: [_**Dazed**_] What? You're speaking to fast.

Once my rambling stopped I noticed two things:

He had abs of a god

His glasses had fallen off his face

**Jackson**:[_**Shocked and without much though**_] You have beautiful eyes.

**Deuce**: [_**Confused]**_ What? What are you-

**Jackson**: Oh? You're glasses fell…here

**Deuce**: [_**Shocked**_] Wait you can see my eyes? But how?

I stopped myself from answering because in that moment I realized my humanity, I was fully human and he was a monster. As much as I didn't want to think that way my brain racked itself with images of my bullies, monsters, who prayed on my limitations as a man.

**Jackson**: [_**With a hint of desperation**_] Thank you, Deuce. But I cannot hold you here any longer. I will deal with my problem…on my own.

**Deuce**: [_**Confused**_] If you're sure?

Good Kami was I bi-polar. One minute I clung to him like a lifeline and now I was kicking him out of my house. He probably thought I was weird. Wait I am weird. He probably wants nothing to do with me. At that moment nothing made sense…especially when my ramblings lead me to replay the day over and over …wait

**Re-cap: **

**Holt: **You do forget "normie" that your limitations don't apply to us. This is Monster High where the Magical meets the Mystical.

I **simply**

I **simply wished**

**I simply wished for Holt to be free. **

All of this was my fault. Without caution I decided to dream to only think about my own selfish desires without ever thinking about the effects that it could have on Holt.

**Deuce**: Hey, there's a child here who says he knows you…and with that I'll take my leave…Dude if you need- What I mean to say is keep in touch with Heath he worries sometimes…

As I watched him leave a part of me wanted him to care for me. To hold me, to build my dwindling confidence… but I knew that I was asking for too much-

**OWWWW!**

**Jackson****: [**_**Holds shin**_**] **Why did you kick me?

_Because fucker you left me all alone. Do you know how long it took me to convince Frankie-Fine that I was indeed Holt. _

_…And _

**Jackson**: [_**Thinking and in Tears**_] Holt?

_…Drive me Back!_

At that exact moment I knew that this was the last straw. My mind couldn't take anymore all this information was simply too much. And as my mind finally shut itself off from the world I noticed Holt's eyes for the very first time.

* * *

**Well this is my first Monster High Story. Only because there need to be more Deuce x Jackson romance. **

**Let me first begin by apologizing for my writing style...I have been trying to look into different styles of writing and that is what I have come up with. **

**Also please feel free to tell me what you really think about the chapter since I have no Beta I would like to make the best of the resources out their knowing writing is a weak point of mine. **

**Finally let me wish you all a Happy New Years. **

**Chapter 2- Coming Soon. **

**Final Note: Certain parts of the story didn't belong to me. For example Holt's rapping is based off of Monster by Eminem. And obviously the characters don't belong to me either this is all for fun and not profit is being made. **

**Once again I thank thee for taking the time in reading this. Toodles **


End file.
